


Kéž by

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, OF, Poetry, kind, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24





	Kéž by

Kéž bychom spolu mohli být šťastní,   
kéž by to bylo snadné.   
Ale nejde to...   
Pořád nad námi visí ten strach.   
Není jen z mé strany, vím to.   
Jizvy, co nezahojil čas,   
i když tvrdíš opak.   
Nejsi tak neprůhledný jak si myslíš.   
Ale nechám tě v tom.   
Nebudu ti dělat nová zranění.   
Sama jich mám dost a po dalších netoužím.   
Občas mi uděláš nové. Nechtěně.   
Aspoň tak tomu chci věřit.   
Šlo by to i bez nich?   
Kdyby sis dal větší pozor na to, co říkáš.   
Vyhnuli bychom se tolika problémům...   
I když podle tebe tu probémy nejsou.   
Nevidíš je.   
Odmítáš je akceptovat.   
A přesto nad námi visí jak mlha, která nás dusí.   
Dusí a dusí a my tu pod ní i tak zůstáváme.   
Už jsme si zvykli na její tíhu.   
Nechceme pryč. 


End file.
